parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Dream-team
Disney Dream-team was an audio-book series focusing on a mixture of veteran Disney characters and newer Disney characters, which started in 1973. Characters Mr. Stork (voiced by Sterling Holloway from 1973-1977 and currently voiced by Jim Cummings since 1988-present) King Louie (voiced by Louis Prima from 1973-1975 and currently voiced by Jim Cummings since 1990-2001/2010-present) Baloo (voiced by Phil Harris from 1973-1991, then voiced by Ed Gilbert from 1991-1999, then voiced by an unknown sound-alike from 2000-2001 and currently voiced by Joel McCrary since 2002-present) Secretary Bird and King Leonidas (voiced by Lennie Weinrib from 1973-1990s and currently voiced by Jeff Bennett and Jim Cummings separately since 2000-present) Mary Poppins (voiced by unknown sound-alikes from 1973-2000s, and currently voiced by Julie Andrews since 2000s-present) Eglantine Price (voiced by Angela Lansbury since 1973-present) Emelius Browne (voiced by David Tomlinson from 1973-1979/1990-1992 and currently voiced by Jeff Bennett since 1996-present). Mr. Jelk (voiced by Roddy McDowall from 1973-1998 and currently voiced by an unknown sound-alike since Late 1998-present) Bert (voiced by Dick Van Dyke since 1973-present) Bagheera and The Narrator (voiced by Sebastian Cabot from 1973-1977, then voiced by Laurie Main from 1977-1990s and currently voiced by Bob Joles since 2000-present) Claude Frollo (voiced by Tony Jay from 1996-2003 and currently voiced by Corey Burton since 2004-present) Rowan Stork (voiced by Roddy McDowall from 1977-1998 and currently voiced by an unknown sound-alike since Late 1998-present). An original character who was an expy of Mr. Stork and Mr. Jelk who replaced Mr. Stork as an main character when Sterling Holloway left Disney which caused Mr. Stork to not appear from 1977-1988 Disney Dream-team audio stories (with the exception of Spanish-exclusive audio stories where Mr. Stork was voiced by Francisco Colmenero), he became a recurring-character when Mr. Stork returned in 1988. King Larry (voiced by Michael Crawford since 1975-present). An original character who was an expy of King Louie who would replace the latter when Louis Prima (who was the original voice of King Louie) lapsed into a coma and died in 1978, he became a recurring-character in 1990 when King Louie returned, but replaced King Louie again in 2001 when Gia Prima (who was the widow of Louis Prima) sued Disney, but became a recurring-character again when King Louie returned in 2010. Swinburne (voiced by unknown Bruce Forsyth sound-alikes since 1973) Trivia *The reason why King Louie was absent from 1975-1990 was that his original voice actor, Louis Prima lapsed into a coma in 1975 and died in 1978, Louie was then absent from 2001-2010, because Gia Prima (who was the widow of Louis Prima) sued Disney over the fact that Jim Cummings' impersonation of Prima's voice was near-perfect. *An reason why Mr. Stork was absent from 1977-1988 was because his original voice actor, Sterling Holloway retired from Disney after the release of his last Disney appearance (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh). *To date, only the audio-stories featuring Mr. Stork, King Louie and Emelius Browne have been dubbed into Spanish, with new Spanish-exclusive audiostories featuring them being created. The series itself was dubbed in Mexico with Edmundo Santos directing and translating it at Grabaciones y Doblajes, S.A. until his death in 1977 in which Francisco Colmenero took over by that year. **Notable cast members from the Edmundo Santos-era Mexican Spanish dubs of animated Disney films who appeared in it include Germán "Tin Tan" Valdéz (but for the first few stories only as he died on the 27th of June 1973, meaning that he would be replaced by soundalikes), Diana Santos, Flavio Ramírez Farfán, Luis Manuel Pelayo (where he voiced both Bagheera and the narrator until his death in 1989) and Francisco Colmenero. ***Said Spanish dub was also released in Spain with the only change made was that the live-action Disney characters were now dubbed by their European Spanish dub cast members. ****With the exception of Claude Frollo, who had his Latin Spanish actor (Fernando Escandón) replaced by the late-great Constantino Romero. Category:Audioseries Category:Crossovers